A provider simply provides an energy source such as electricity, water, and gas, and a consumer simply uses the provided energy source. Therefore, its effective management may be hardly achieved in terms of energy production, distribution, and usage.
That is, energy is distributed from an energy provider to a plurality of consumers, that is, a radial structure radiating from the center to the periphery, and is based on a one-way provider not consumers.
Since limited price information on electricity is provided through a power exchange not in real time and also its price system is actually a fixed price system, an inducement such as an incentive to consumers through a price change is unavailable.
In order to resolve the above issue, there have been sustained efforts to realize horizontal, collaborative, and distributed networks until now, which may effectively manage energy and allow interactions between consumers and providers.